The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sempervivum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sempervivum ‘Gold Nugget’ and referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Gold Nugget’. The new cultivar of Sempervivum is a hardy succulent perennial (commonly known as hens and chicks) grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in January of 2014 as a naturally occurring branchlet mutation of Sempervivum ‘Ruby Heart’ (not patented) that was growing in a 1-quart pot at his nursery in Hudsonville, Mich.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by vegetative offshoots in April of 2014 in Hudsonville, Mich. Asexual propagation by vegetative offshoots has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.